The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article used to absorb and then to retain bodily waste discharged thereon.
There has already been disclosed a disposable wearing article having front and rear waist regions, a crotch region extending between these two waist regions, and engagement members extending in a longitudinal direction and attached to transversely opposite side edge portions in the front and rear waist regions so that the side edge portions of the front waist region and the side edge portions of the rear waist region may be connected together by means of these engagement members (See Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1994-55623, herein after referred to as “Citation”). One of the engagement members is defined by hooks constituting the so-called mechanical fastener and attached to the outer surface of the rear waist region along the transversely opposite side edge portions thereof and the other of the engagement members is defined by loops constituting the mechanical fastener and attached to the inner surface of the front waist region along the transversely opposite side edge portions thereof.
Parent or care personnel may put this article disclosed in Citation on the wearer's body in a manner as follows: along the respective transversely opposite side edges portions of the front and rear waist regions, the inner surface of the rear waist region is placed upon the outer surface of the front waist region; the hooks and the loops are put in mutual engagement to connect the front and rear waist regions with each other whereupon a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes are formed; then the wearer's legs are guided through the waist-hole, then through the leg-holes; and finally the article is drawn upward along the wearer's waist.
If the hooks formed on the outer surface of the side edge portions in the front waist region are engaged with the loops formed on the inner surface of the side edge portions of the rear waist region but more or less staggered in the transverse direction to put the article disclosed in Citation, the loops laid in the longitudinally upper and lower zones of the side edge portions in the rear waist region are exposed on the inner side of the article. The exposed loops laid in the longitudinally upper zone come in contact with the wearer's front waist and the exposed loops laid in the longitudinally lower zone come in contact with the wearer's legs. These exposed loops uncomfortably irritate the wearer's skin.
For disposal of this article after used and soiled with the wearer's body waste, the crotch region may be folded onto the outer surface of the front waist region and the hooks attached to the side edge portions of the front waist region maybe engaged with the outer surface of the crotch region to maintain the article in such folded state. However, the hooks must be opposed to the outer surface of the crotch region by folding the side edge portions of the front waist region onto the inner side of the article and correspondingly increased trouble is required to fasten the used article for disposal. In addition, the hooks and the outer surface of the crotch region are affected by a peeling force intending to peel them off from each other and the article may be unintentionally unfolded.